The inventive filed relates generally to arms for connecting showerheads to a water source. In particular, the inventive field relates to molded arms for showerheads.
Various arms for connecting showerheads to a water source are known. Conventional arms typically comprise machined metal parts that are brazed together and electroplated. Such conventional arms typically include knobs, nuts, threaded rods, tubes, seals, etc., which are assembled together to form a functional arm.